Trouble lamps have long been sold as articles of commerce. Generally such lamps are provided at one end with a handle and at the other with a hook whereby they may be hooked into a position close to a work or inspection site. However, this is often less than satisfactory in providing a suitable means for orienting the lamp for maximum effectiveness.
Various proposals have been put forward for providing retainers by which portable lights may be mounted from a convenient support so as to be easily oriented to direct light to a desired location. Among these may be instanced U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,068 (Maxwell); U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,428 (Boisvert) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,848 (Fido). In each of these proposals there was provided a retainer comprising a clamp arrangement and an interconnection between the clamp and the body of the lamp to permit the lamp to be moved relative to the clamp. Such interconnection involved the re-structuring of the trouble lamp, whereby the arrangement was not suited for retrofitting to existing lamps. Moreover, in such proposals the retainer was not captured on the lamp, so that the retainer might be misplaced if disconnected from the lamp.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable retainer for trouble lamps.
It is another object of the invention to provide a retainer of the aforementioned type that permits the ready orientation of a trouble lamp.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an adjustable retainer which requires no modification of a standard trouble lamp.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a retainer and trouble light combination which may be converted without use of tools or the risk of losing parts to permit the trouble lamp to be hand held, or used with the retainer.